Reborn - Season 2, Episode 1
by Knight Reformulation One
Summary: We write the year 2009. KITT and Mike are on a very important mission, as they waiting dark guys come to Mike and bring him away. The real idea from the crooks is an other, they wanted to have KITT. The old Michael Knight will save KITT and help to bring Mike back.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Zeit: Freitag 10PM, 02.10.2009  
Ort: 1842 Pub Las Vegas

Der junge Ex-Armyranger lehnte sich mit seinen Armen auf den Tresen und faltete seine Hände. Kurz wandte er sein Gesicht in Richtung der Räumlichkeit und verschaffte er sich einen Überblick über den Pub. Die Leute saßen friedlich an den Tischen und versuchten gegen die laute Musik an zu reden.

Mit einem leicht verzogenem Gesicht starrte er auf die Zapfsäulen hinter dem Tresen. Wie er sich wünschte, er könne ein Glas Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen.

„ _Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf: Sarah hat Ihnen ausführlich verboten nur die kleinste Menge an alkoholischen Getränken zu sich zu nehmen. Wir warten noch auf die Kontaktperson_ ", sprach der auf dem Parkplatz wartende Knight Industries Three Thousand.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Der Anblick...", antwortete Mike. Durch das kleine Mikrofon in dem Headsetknopf, welches in Mikes Ohr steckte, sprach der Wagen mit ihm und umgekehrt.

„ _Bitte unterlassen Sie jeglichen Versuch_ ", bat der Mustang nochmals.

Der Barkeeper schaute Mike verwirrt an. Er schien nicht der Erste zu sein, der mit sich redete, mit dem Unterschied: andere Kunden hatten mehrere Gläser des besten Bieres in sich.

„ _Es nähern sich zwei bewaffnete Männer Ihrer jetzigen Position. Sie betreten im folgendem Moment das Wirtshaus_ ", gab KITT seinem Partner weiter.

„Haben sie die gewünschte Ware?", guckte Mike sich erneut um und sah die auf ihn zukommenden Personen. Sie waren in langen schwarzen Ledermänteln eingehüllt, dazu ein abgespeckter Cowboyhut und eine Sonnenbrille.

„ _Nein, dafür jeweils zwei kleinere Schusswaffen und einen Schlagstock. An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig_ ", warnte KITT.

„Ach komm, ich bin immer vorsichtig", antwortete Mike noch schnell, bevor er von dem Hocker aufsprang und sich Richtung Ausgang begab.

Sekundenschnell zogen beide ihre Waffen und gaben ein paar Schüsse ab. Die Kugeln bildeten ein paar Löcher in der Lokaldecke.

Sofort sprangen andere Gäste des Lokals von ihren Tischen auf und marschierten wutgeladen auf Mike zu.

Noch bevor er den Ausgang erreichen konnte, schlich sich jemand von hinten an und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft eine Flasche Sekt an den Kopf. Unverzüglich verlor Mike das Bewusstsein und sackte auf den Boden.

Die beiden Herren in Schwarz nickten sich gegenseitig und griffen dem Ex-Soldat unter den Armen.

Sie zogen den Bewusstlosen quer durch die Kneipe zu einer Bodenluke, die sich neben dem Tresen befand. Dort zogen sie ihn über die verrostete Treppe nach unten.

Währenddessen versuchte KITT noch Kontakt herzustellen: „ _Michael?_ ", fragte KITT draußen mehrmals über das Headset. Über die Scanner achtete er auf Mikes vitale Funktionen. Er bekam mit, dass sein Partner niedergeschlagen wurde. Seine Vermutungen wurden durch die Wärmebildkamera bestätigt.

Die Signale hörten auf zu senden, als die Personen Mike in das Kellerstockwerk brachten.

Vergeblich versuchte er weiterhin mit Mike zu kommunizieren. „ _Michael, bitte antworten Sie!_ "

Zeitgleich hievten zwei Männer den stillgelegten Mike auf einen einfachen Küchenstuhl. Aus der Hosentasche gegriffen, banden sie mit einem dünnen Seil Mike die Hände an der Lehne und seine Beine an den Stuhlbeinen fest.

Um den Aufwachprozess zu beschleunigen überschüttete einer der anderen Lokalbesucher den Brünetten mit einem Eimer eiskaltem Wasser.

„Hey!", schrie Mike als er seine Augen öffnete. Sein Blick traf sich sofort mit einer auf ihn gezielten Pistole. Er spürte den Schmerz der Flasche auf seinem Hinterkopf.

„Was tust Du hier? Außer uns Deinen Wagen bringen", grummelte einer der Schwarzgekleideten und rückte mit einer Hand seinen Cowboyhut zurecht.

Leicht schrak Mike auf und sah ihm in das halbverdeckte Gesicht

„Was wollt ihr von meinem Wagen? Ich bin für ein Geschäft hier! Nicht umsonst habe ich die gewünschte Geldsumme bezahlt", spuckte Mike das Wasser aus seinem Mund.

„Wir wissen, was Du hier willst, Knight", sprach der andere Kumpane.

„Welther, wir haben den EMP bereit", kam ein älterer Mann mit dunklen Haaren von der Nottreppe zu ihnen hinüber.

„Gut, Merritt. Setzen Sie ihn auf die Motorhaube über diesen roten Balken. Haben Sie bedacht, dass der Wagen noch fahrbar sein muss? Ein Mustang ist verdammt schwer auf den Anhänger zu schieben", verschärfte Welther seinen Ton.

Irgendwoher kannte Mike diesen „Welther", leider war ihm entfallen, von wo.

„Ich habe den Puls so eingestellt, dass er alle primären Schaltkreise deaktiviert. Sie können sich aussuchen, ob der Wagen manuell oder ferngesteuert gefahren werden soll. Zu der darin steckenden KI: Er wird alles mitbekommen, aber sich nicht wehren können", holte der gekommene Typ ein kleines rundliches Gerät aus der Jeans-Jackentasche. Das Metallteil leuchtete in einem hellblauen Farbton und besaß am Rand kleine spitze Fangzähne.

„Sehr gut, Ihre Bezahlung bekommen Sie dann anschließend, wenn der Wagen da ist, wo ich ihn haben möchte", drehte Welther sich zurück zu Mike.

„Ihr sprecht über KITT oder?", lies Mike einen kräftigen Seufzer von sich. „Was wollt ihr mit ihm machen? Er ist Eigentum der Knight Industries Foundation - und dazu mein Wagen! Das ist Diebstahl", der Armyranger versuchte die Situation, in der er sich aktuell befand, herauszuzögern, damit er sich von seinen Fesseln befreien konnte. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Arme aus dem Seil herauszuziehen. doch einer von den Typen bemerkte dies.

„Er versucht abzuhauen, Boss", die Stimme klang, als wäre jede Menge Dummheit anwesend. Mike drehte sich um, um die Person genauer zu betrachten. Er war etwa zwei Meter hoch und hatte viele Bodybuildingstunden vollzogen. Dem in die Hände zu laufen, wäre ein fataler Fehler.

„Smoke, kümmer' Du Dich um Knight", Welther ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Treppe, wo der andere Mann mit dem EMP bereits auf ihn wartete. Er drehte kurz nochmals seinen Kopf zu Mike. „Oder sollte ich sagen: Traceur? Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr fliehen konntet. Aber inzwischen habt ihr die FBI Agentin von alleine ausgeschaltet. Echt brav. Endlich nach über einem Jahr haben wir es geschafft, den Wagen zu bekommen. An Deiner Stelle wäre ich jetzt mal vorsichtiger."

Anschließend kletterte er die Treppe hinter diesem Merritt hoch.

Der andere schwarzgekleidete Mann schlich sich zu Mikes Position.

„Ihr habt jetzt den Wagen, Ihr könntet mich jetzt gehen lassen, oder…?", er versuchte sich weiterhin zu befreien. Da seine Arme nicht überkreuzt festgebunden waren, war es um einiges schwieriger.

„Traceur, ich lass Dich nicht gehen. Du versuchst nur wieder den Wagen zurück zu bekommen. Ich versichere Dir, diesmal scheiterst Du und deine Graimanfreundin. Tom, achte darauf, dass er sich nicht befreit, wenn er es schafft, schlag ihn K.O. Oder von mir aus, töte ihn, dann brauch ich das nicht mehr zu erledigen", umrundete der Asiate unter dem schwarzen Mantel weiterhin die Geisel bis er seinen Satz beendetet hatte. Er huschte ebenfalls die schmale Treppe hoch und verschwand damit.

„Hast Du gehört? Eine falsche Bewegung und Du bist erledigt", lachte der Riese mit tiefem Ton, gleichzeitig ballte er seine Fäuste und schlug sie gegeneinander. Das Geräusch, wie die Knochen zusammen kamen, erschrak Mike leicht, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, weiter an dem Seil herum zu fummeln.  
Smoke rannte Welther und Randy quer durch das Lokal hinterher. „Bist Du Dir sicher, es klappt diesmal?", fragte Smoke mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme.

„Merritt hat es schon mal geschafft, einen Wagen dieser Art zu haken. Er ist um einiges besser als Cross", kniff Welther seine Augen zusammen, als er die Sonnenbrille abnahm.

Draußen warteten mit kleinen EMP-Pistolen auf KITT gerichtet.

„ _Michael? Ich bin umzingelt. Soll ich härtere Maßnahmen in Begriff ziehen?_ ", versuchte die KI noch mit seinem Fahrer Kontakt aufzunehmen. Mike antwortete nicht. Außer eine tote Leitung empfing er nicht viel von Mikes Lebenszeichen. Noch immer befand dieser sich in dem abgeschirmten Raum. Die Mission sollte nichts weiter als eine kleine Waffenschmuggelaktion und den Botschafter zu kidnappen beinhalten. Was war schief gelaufen?

Schnell lies KITT einen Gesichtsscan von den herauskommenden Leuten durchlaufen. Es waren Welther und Smoke, die dritte Person war in seiner Datenbank nicht eingetragen und nicht im Internet zu finden. Das FBI hatte die Prometheushaker ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Wie kam es, dass sie auf freiem Fuß waren? Überlegt baute der Wagen eine Verbindung mit dem SSC auf. Auf dem Headupdisplay erschien Sarah Graimans Gesicht.

„Was ist los, KITT? Warum seid Ihr noch nicht zurück?", fragte sie mit Angst in ihrer Stimme.

„ _Michael wird von der Kontaktperson in einem abgeschirmten Raum festgehalten..._ ", der Satz brach ab als er mit dem EMP stillgelegt wurde.

Randy hatte auf der Motorhaube den kleinen EMP befestigt. Das Gespräch zu Sarah wurde ebenfalls unterbrochen.

„Er kann uns noch hören, aber er hat keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Systeme. Von meiner Seite habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Bekomme ich das Geld?", drehte sich der ältere Mann zu Welther um.

„Ehrlich gesagt, wir brauchen Sie noch. Und als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit bekommen Sie am Ende eine Zusatzbelohnung von 90.000 Dollar", verfinsterte sich Welthers Gesicht. „Ray, fahr den Wagen auf den Anhänger. Sei vorsichtig, er besitzt zwar eine Nanolegierung, aber wir wollen doch nicht unnötige Energie verschwenden, oder?", zeigte er noch mit dem Zeigefinger auf den GT500KR, dessen roter Scanner schneller als bei anderen Situationen, hin und her schwappte.

Der dunkelhäutige Ray nickte und stieg in den Wagen der Foundation. „Außergewöhnliches hat er nicht hier drin… Es geht wirklich alleine um den Computer...", nuschelte dieser als er die Türe zu schlug, den Motor startete und den Wagen vorsichtig auf den bereitgestellten Anhänger fuhr.

Das laute Grollen des Motors erlosch, als Ray ausstieg und die Reifen mit einem reißfesten Kabel verankerte. Daraufhin sprang er ab und begnügte sich zu Randy, Welther und Smoke.

„Abfahrbereit. Soll ich vorfahren?", lächelte dieser leicht.

„Mach das. Ich statte Traceur nochmal einen Besuch ab und schalte ihn gleich aus. Es reichte mir! Das war ein letztes Mal", lächelte Welther zurück. Ray begab sich auf den Weg zu dem GMC Van, der den Anhänger besaß und fuhr vom Parkplatz runter.

Smoke sah Randy in der Zeit an. Wenn es ihn nicht täuschte, war er im doppelten Alter wie sie. Wo hatte Welther den bloß aufgegabelt?

„Darf ich solange ins Hotel zurück?", fragte der Älteste der Gruppe vorsichtig. Welther nickte leicht abwesend und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Pub. Die Kundschaft ignorierten die Beiden bis auf das letzte Detail im Umfeld von zwei Metern.

Langsam kletterte er die schmale Treppe in den Kellerraum herunter.

Er sah Mike an. Tom hatte ihm ein paar Tritte gegen den Körper gegeben. Die Stirn blutete, das T-Shirt und die Jeans leicht zerrissen. Dazu die Wunde von der Flasche am Hinterkopf.

„Du wolltest Deinen 'Partner' befreien, hm?", verwandelte sich Welthers neutrale Mimik zu einem finsteren Blick. „Hat er noch wichtige Hinweise genannt?", hob er den Kopf und guckte das Muskelpaket an.

„Nein, Boss. Er hat nur versucht durch das zerstörte Headset Kontakt aufzunehmen. Für jedes Wort hab ich ihm einen Hieb verpasst", grinste dieser dämlich.

„Gut, dann töte ihn jetzt. Er hat keine nützliche Verwendung für unseren Plan", drehte Welther sich um und verschwand an dem anderen Ende der Treppe. Smoke folgte ihm.

„Nein! Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!", brüllte Mike mit aller Kraft aus seinen Lungen.

Tom zog eine Pistole aus seiner Hosentasche und zielte auf Mikes Hinterkopf.  
„Sag Adieu, mein Lieber", kicherte die Dummheit in Person und drückte den Auslöser ab.

Auf den lauten Knall folgte tote Stille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Zeit: Samstag 00:47 AM, 03.10.2009  
Ort: Excalibur Hotel & Casino

Seufzend zog der langbeinige, in die Jahre gekommene Lockenkopf die Vorhänge des Fensters wieder auf. Sein Blick führte zu seinem hellblauen Chevrolet Oldtimer, den er sich vor einigen Jahren zugelegt hatte.

Viel Zeit steckte er in diesen Wagen, irgendwie war es nicht vergleichbar mit dem fast unzerstörbaren KITT. Sein Partner, den er vor 23 Jahren in der Foundation zurück lassen musste.

Nach Devons Tod, war die Organisation für Recht und Verfassung endgültig gestorben. Und es ist ein Jahr her, dass Charles Graiman ihm einen neuen Job mit KITT angeboten hatte. Er wollte KITT modernisieren. An die heutige Zeit anpassen, um gegen neue Verbrecher zu kämpfen.

Michael hatte abgelehnt. Für rasante Verfolgungsjagden war er zu alt geworden.

Wieder starrte er auf den Parkplatz.

Ihm tat es leid, dass er seinen Kumpel verlassen musste. Was Graiman mit ihm gemacht hatte, wäre bestimmt mal interessant.

Sein Blick ging auf die Tropicana Avenue. Viel Verkehr war nicht um diese Zeit.

Morgen wollte er los, um Bonnie, die ehemalige Mechatronikerin von KITT zu besuchen. Auch sie hatten sich 20 Jahre nicht gesehen, bis sie an seine Telefonnummer kam.

Nach der Zeit bei der Foundation ging sie wieder zurück an die Stanford Universität um als Professorin Vorlesungen zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu Bonnie wohnte Michael nun am Ende eines Sees und verbrachte die meiste Zeit alleine mit dem Chevy.

Er schob die Lesebrille auf seiner Nase etwas herunter um besser die Straßen zu beobachten.

Plötzlich wachte er wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf, bei dem Anblick eines neuen großen schwarzen Mustangs auf einem Anhänger. Er erkannte den bewegenden Streifen auf der Motorhaube.

„KITT?", fragte er das Fensterglas und zog die Vorhänge zu. Schnell griff er auf dem alten hüfthohen Schrank nach dem Autoschlüssel des Chevys und rannte den Flur in dem Excalibur Hotel herunter zu dem Wagen.

Richtig hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum er aus diesem Grund handelte. War es die Sehnsucht, KITT wieder zu sehen? Nein, es war etwas anderes. Ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass KITT sich in Gefahr befand.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen drehte er den Schlüssel in dem Zündschloss um und der Chevrolet sprang wie ein Neuwagen sofort an. Mit quietschenden Reifen verließ er den Parkplatz des Hotels und raste auf die Tropicana Avenue, dem Van hinterher.

Die Fahrer des GMCs hatten zum Glück keine Eile, langsam bogen sie auf den Las Vegas Freeway.

Ohne große Anstrengung näherte der Lockenhaarige sich dem Fahrzeug.

Auf dem Highway wurden sie dann etwas schneller, doch die 55 Meilen pro Stunde- Grenze übertrafen sie nicht. Mit lautem Geracker in dem Motor des Oldtimers folgte er ihnen weiterhin.

Ort: ¼ Meile vor dem Chevrolet, in dem GMC Van

„Ray?", fragte der Beifahrer des GMCs.

„Was denn, Tico?", drehte Ray genervt seinen Kopf zu dem Mexikaner.

„Kannst Du mal bitte bei der nächsten Tanke kurz halten?"

„Wieso warst Du nicht im Pub?"

„Da musste ich noch nicht… Komm schon, Du musst nur die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen… Ich mach einfach hinterm Baum."

„Okay, aber ich werde ein Stückchen weg parken, falls Du erwischt wirst", antwortete Ray genervt.

Kurz darauf bog er auch schon wieder von dem Freeway ab auf die Russell Road Richtung Einkaufspark.

Nach den wenigen Meilen stellte sich Ray quer auf einige Parkplätze und zündete neben dem Wagen eine Zigarette an, nachdem er ausgestiegen war. Tico verschwand in der Zeit hinter den Bäumen.

Unerwartet wurde die Ruhe der Nacht gestört, als ein alter Wagen auf das Gelände fuhr und nur ein paar Meter von dem Geschlepp zum Stehen erlag.

Die Augen verdrehend ging Ray mit Zigarette zwischen den Fingern zum Beifahrerfenster, wo der Fahrer schon wartete.

„Privatgrundstück, ich muss Sie bitten, das Grundstück wieder zu verlassen", sprach Michael ihn an.

„Das ist ein öffentlicher Parkplatz, hier darf jeder stehen wann und wie er will und nun hau wieder ab!", wollte sich der dunkelhäutige kräftig gebaute Mann wieder zu dem GMC umdrehen.

„Es ist tagsüber ein öffentlicher Parkplatz und gehört auch immer dem Einkaufszentrum. Entweder Sie fahren wieder oder ich muss Sie verhaften", hakte Michael weiter nach.

„Aha, Du bist also Bulle", knurrte Ray und umrundete den Oldtimer bis er bei der Fahrertüre ankam.

„Ich bin kein Bulle, aber ich stehe sehr gut in Kontakt mit denen" Michael stieg aus und versetzte Ray einen Faustschlag in den Bauch. Kurzzeitig stockte er mit dem Luftholen, doch Michael schlug erneut zu bis Ray ohne Gegenangriff auf den Boden sackte.

Mit schnellen Schritten begab sich Michael zu dem aufgeladenen Mustang und öffnete die Türe.

Doch bevor er einsteigen konnte, kam eine zweite Person mit lautem Geschrei auf ihn zu.

„Lass den Wagen in Ruhe!", schrie dieser.

Michael drehte sich wieder um und gab dem Mexikaner ebenfalls ein paar Hiebe in den Bauch. Tico setzte sich zur Wehr und gab dem Fahrer des Chevys auch ein paar Tritte und Boxschläge gegen alle möglichen Stellen am Körper.

„Uff… Ich muss mehr trainieren", stöhnte Michael und gab Tico den letzten Stoß gegen den Rücken. Damit war dieser auch ausgeschaltet.

Der damalige Ex-Cop ging zwei Schritte und saß auf dem Fahrersitz des Mustangs. Er huschte kurz mit dem Blick über das Armaturenbrett. Keine zahlreichen bunten Knöpfe, lediglich eine schwachblau leuchtende Kugel in der Mitte.

Michael drückte auf den Powerknopf des Motors und rückwärts fuhr er mit Krawall vom Anhänger herunter. Ein kurzes Reißen der Bänder und das Gegenschlagen gegen die Karosserie war die Folge. Dies brachte Michael nicht von seinem Plan ab. Die Stoßstangen kratzen mit fürchterlichen Tönen auf dem gepflasterten Boden und gefühlt rissen auch ein paar Verbindungen auf dem Unterboden ab.

„Ich hätte vielleicht doch zuerst die Rampen ausklappen sollen..." drehte er den Wagen geschickt um 180° und fuhr zurück auf die Straße. Mit geschickten Handdrehungen war er in kürzester Zeit schon zurück auf dem Freeway. Das Hotelzimmer war ihm im Moment entflogen. Er musste zuerst den Wagen in Sicherheit bringen.

Mit langsamen Durchdrücken des Gaspedals stieg auch die Geschwindigkeit. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden standen 350 Kilometer pro Stunde auf dem schwach leuchtenden Headupdisplay, was sich auf dem unteren Streifen der Windschutzscheibe befand.

„Hach, diese Geschwindigkeiten… 20 Jahre ist es her… Aber ich muss sagen, Graiman hat das Design sehr schlicht gehalten. Kein Flugzeugcockpit mehr. KITT?", er starrte auf die flackernde Kugel in der Mitte.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du überhaupt etwas sagst, Kumpel. Oder hab ich doch nur einen normalen Mustang gestohlen? Was wollten die Typen von Dir?", Michael versuchte weiterhin den Computer zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Bis zur Stanford University sind es fast 8 Stunden. Möchtest Du die Zeit wirklich still verbringen?", versank Michael langsam in Gedanken.

Er musste zu Bonnie. Nicht nur, weil sie sich verabredet hatten, Nein jetzt kam auch noch KITT dazu. Es amüsierte ihn an das Gesicht zu denken, welches sie machen würde, wenn sie KITT wieder sprechen hörte und gar sah.

Die folgenden Stunden genoss er das sanfte Vibrieren der Schwingungen des Motors. Als er losfuhr kratzten noch einige Karosserieteile auf dem Asphalt, inzwischen war es still. Ob die Teile abgefallen waren?

Zeit: Samstag 4:30 AM, 03.10.2009  
Ort: Barstow-Bakerfield-Highway

Langsam quälte er sich seine müden Augen offen zu halten. Schon seit 36 Stunden war er auf den Beinen, oder anders ausgedrückt, auf einem Autositz. Doch waren die Mustangsitze um einiges bequemer als die des Chevys. Die Geschwindigkeit war ebenfalls um einiges höher.

Inzwischen hatte Michael es aufgegeben den Wagen zum Quasseln zu überzeugen. Er hielt weiterhin die Klappe. Wenn er in dem alten Pontiac säße, wüsste er genau welchen Knopf er drücken müsste. Hier waren keine Knöpfe. Nur schwach-leuchtendes Blau auf der Windschutzscheibe mitten im Blickfeld.

Das Schweigen verunsicherte ihn das Richtige getan zu haben. Immerhin hatte er den Knight Foundation Wagen gestohlen.

„Nein, nicht gestohlen. Nur befreit und ausgeliehen...", sprach er seine Gedanken aus, „Vielleicht bist du auch gar nicht KITT… und deswegen so schweigsam..." Seine Müdigkeit öffnete ihm neue Ansätze für Vermutungen. Gleichzeitig spürte er KITT's Anwesenheit, so wie damals, als die junge hübsche Frau den Computerfreak überzeugte, KITT's Zentraleinheit in einen Karton mit Zeitung als Abfall zu entsorgen. Es war nur ein Gefühl… Es verband beide miteinander und dieses spürte er hier wieder. Zwar anders, aber es war da.

Er lenkte auf die Abfahrt des Highways zu. Mit einer Landkarte auf seinem Handy verfolgte er die Strecke. Ein kurzer Abstecher zu McDonalds musste sein, alleine schon, um den leeren Magen mit einem Hamburger zu füllen und einen Kaffee zu trinken. Ganz genau wusste er nicht, ob ihm vielleicht andere Fahrzeuge dieser Typen von Las Vegas aus folgten oder die Position mit verfolgen konnten, es war auf jeden Fall am sichersten, ohne weitere Stopps an seinem Ziel anzukommen.

Von der Richland-Street fuhr er direkt auf den Schnellimbissparkplatz. Mit einer geschickten Drehung stellte er den Wagen in eine Parklücke.

Im Laufschritt ging er anschließend in den Laden hinein.

Sicherheitshalber wagte er kaum einen Blick zur Seite. Wenn jetzt jemand den Wagen mitnehmen würde, säße er endgültig in der Stadt fest.

Nach schneller Bedienung reichte die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen Michael seine Tüte.  
Gierig schnappte er danach und lief zurück zu dem Mustang und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad.

Genüsslich legte er die Tüte auf den Beifahrersitz und biss in seinen Hamburger. Schmatzend nahm er gelegentlich ein paar Schlucke von dem Kaffee.

Als er den Burger im Magen hatte, stieg er nochmals aus und umrundete den Wagen.  
Sein Blick blieb an der kratzfreien Stoßstange hängen. Keine Delle, kein abgerissenes Teil. Um sicher zu gehen, streifte er mit der Hand darüber.

„Es ist nicht mehr der Lack, der es einmal war...", seufzte er und strich mit dem Zeigefinger auf der Karosserie entlang.

Erneut hielt er an. Diesmal war es keine Beule, sondern ein kleines flaches rundes leuchtendes Teil über dem roten Scanner auf der Motorhaube.

„Von Innen sah man das gute Stück gar nicht...", versank er in Gedanken. War es vielleicht das Teil, was KITT zum Schweigen gebracht hatte?

Vorsichtig versuchte Michael es am Rand umgegriffen hochzuheben. Es rührte sich nicht.

Weiter tastete er es ab. Das Ding hatte sich förmlich in das Metall gesaugt.

Er tastete weiter um es ein wenig zu erforschen.

Mit leichtem Druck aus seinen Fingern, sank die leuchtende Mitte ein paar Millimeter herab und fuhr die nanozentimeterkleinen Krallen an der Außenseite ein. Mit Leichtigkeit hob Michael es nun ab und begab sich zurück in das Insassen des Wagen.

Mit einem Stöhnen und Hoffnung zog er die Tür zu und legte das Etwas auf den Beifahrersitz neben die McDonalds Tüte.

„KITT?", fragte Michael flüsternd.

„ _Starte Backupdateien_ ", gab der Wagen endlich ein paar Worte von sich. „ _Backupdateien vollständig geladen, schnelle Selbstdiagnose durchgeführt und abgeschlossen. Primären Systeme ausgefallen. Guten Tag, Mr Knight. Ich muss Sie bitten, die von dem Fett durchweichte Papiertüte von meinem Sitz unverzüglich zu entfernen._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Zeit: Samstag 5:03 AM, 3.10.2009  
Ort: Bakersfield, McDonalds Parkplatz

„Guten Morgen Dornröschen", grinste Michael die nicht mehr flackernde Kugel mit dem roten Punkt an.

„ _Mr Knight. Der Vergleich mit dem Märchen von Dornröschen und mir ist inadäquat. Ich fordere Sie noch einmal auf, die fetthaltige Tüte von meinem Sitz zu entfernen_ ", verschärfte der Wagen seine Stimme.

„Ich weiß, Du bist bei solchen Dingen sehr pingelig, aber ich werde nicht mehr aussteigen. Wir verlassen doch gleich den Parkplatz, dann kann ich es wegwerfen", tätschelte Michael das Armaturenbrett.

„ _Ich muss Sie ebenfalls bitten mich zurück zu dem SSC zu fahren. Sie haben eine laufende Mission unterbrochen._ "

„Mission? Gehörten diese Typen zu der neuen Foundation?", hakte Michael etwas nach um endlich die Antworten auf einige Fragen zu bekommen.

„ _Negativ. Unsere Mission wurde durch einen EMP-Stoß unterbrochen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Systeme. Der Kontakt und das Gespräch mit dem SSC wurde diskontinuierlich abgebrochen. Da meine primäre Funktion selbstständig zu fahren auch deaktiviert worden ist, müssen Sie mich zurück bringen. Wenn Sie dies nicht befolgen, riskieren Sie ein Misserfolg. Michael hat sich nicht gemeldet. Dass wir zu dem SSC fahren, hat Priorität._ "

Michael hob das kleine rundliche Teil von dem Beifahrersitz hoch und betrachtete es erneut. Dabei ignorierte er zunächst KITTs Vorwurf.

„Dieses kleine Teil ist also ein EMP… Was wollten die von Dir?", starrte er weiterhin auf das Metallstück.

„ _Diese Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten. Sie sind kein Vollmitglied der FLAG._ "

„Na hör mal, ich bin Dein ehemaliger Fahrer und Freund. Also kannst Du auch in einem anderen Ton mit mir sprechen", legte Michael den EMP wieder neben die McDonalds Tüte. Er umgriff das Lenkrad mit seinen Fingern und startete den Motor. Vorsichtig parkte er aus der Parklücke aus und fuhr Richtung Ausfahrt. Auf dem Weg schmiss er die Tüte durch das geöffnete Fenster in den Mülleimer. Der Wagen rollte zurück auf die Brundage-Lane.

„ _Mr Knight, was genau meinten Sie mit „ehemaliger Fahrer"? Diese Information finde ich nicht in meinen Datenbank. Ich bitte Sie erneut, Kurs auf das SSC zu nehmen_ ", sprach der Knight Industries Three Thousand.

Michael stöhnte und lehnte sich bequemer in den Sitz zurück.

„Graiman hat Deine Erinnerungen anscheint gelöscht. Ich werde meinen alten Partner nie wieder sehen… Außerdem müsstest Du mir kurz den Ort dieses SSCs nennen, sonst kommst Du da nie an", schweifte der Fahrer in Gedanken ab.

„ _Fahren Sie in Richtung Santa Clarita. Weiteres lasse ich Ihnen zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt zukommen. Ich bin von Charles Graiman viele Jahre lang konstruiert worden und schließlich vor einem Jahr aktiviert worden. Er hat keine Anspielungen auf eine vorige Existenz gemacht. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht falsch informiert worden sind?_ ", meinte KITT.

Bei dieser Antwort für die Adresse verzog Michael sein Gesicht und starrte die Halbkugel mit leicht geöffneten Mund an. Nach wenigen stillen Minuten bog der Shelby zurück auf den Highway, wo Michael dann das Gaspedal etwas hinab drückte.

„Graiman versprach mir, dass ich meinen alten Partner und Freund wiedersehe. Das versprach er auch Devon… Und Bonnie. Du bist sicher, dass Du keine Daten von damals hast?", seufzte er kurz.

„ _Negativ._ "

„Wo ist eigentlich Dein Fahrer, KITT?", versuchte Michael das Gespräch weiter am Laufenden zu halten.

„ _Der Kontakt wurde unterbrochen. Um Michael zu finden, müssen meine Funktionen wieder aktiviert werden._ "

„Michael…? Ich dachte Mike ist Dein Fahrer?", starrte Michael erneut etwas komisch.

„ _Positiv. Um der Foundation weniger Probleme zu bereiten, hat FBI-Agentin Mike Traceur öffentlich erschossen. Seitdem trägt er den gleichen Namen wie Sie: Michael Knight_ ", sprach KITT in seinem monotonen Ton.

„Ach, dann liegt das Namensändern in der Familie..."

„ _Ich muss Ihnen widersprechen. Namen haben nichts mit der DNS gemeinsam. Weder ist in den Genen vorgeschrieben, welchen Namen Sie tragen, noch ob Sie ihn ändern._ "

„KITT, hör auf! Keine Klugscheißereien jetzt, ok?", unterbrach Michael den Wagen, „Hast Du so etwas wie ein Radio? Ich brauche ein bisschen Rock 'n' Roll um herunterzufahren."

„ _Negativ. Jedoch befinden sich unzählige Musikstücke in meiner Datenbank. Da meine Funktionen so gut wie ausgeschaltet sind, habe ich keinen Zugriff darauf._ "

„Schade...", murmelte Michael und summte ein altes Lied aus den 80gern.

Zeit: Samstag 6:17 AM, 3.10.2009  
Ort: Außengelände des SSC

Nach einigen Diskussionen, dass der Standort des SSCs geheim bleiben müsste, hat Michael KITT doch überzeugt, mit hinein zu kommen.

„ _Dekontamination abgeschlossen_ ", sprach der Computer, als Michael kurz in dem Tunnel zum Stehen kam. Den Weg weiterentlang, öffnete sich ein folgendes Tor. Der im Hauptquartier installierte Computer sprach mit weiblicher Stimme „ _Schleuse wird geöffnet_ " Und anschließend: „ _Schleuse wird geschlossen._ "

Langsam rollte Michael mit dem Shelby in die kleine Halle hinein, auf KITTs Parkplatz. Genau gegenüber stürmten drei junge Leute von ihren Plätzen vor ihren PC-Bildschirmen auf sie zu.

Ein paar Meter hinter den Laptops und kleinen PCs, befand sich ein riesiger Bildschirm mit der Anschrift „Knight Industries FLAG".

Dieser Standort hatte keinerlei Vergleiche mit dem ehemaligen Sitz der Foundation. Devon hatte sich immer so viel Mühe gegeben, den alten Stil dort so zu lassen. Weder ihm, Bonnie oder Devons Tochter April gefiel diese Einrichtung. Doch in Erinnerung hatten sie es nach seinem Tod nicht renoviert. Doch nach dem totalen Auflösen der FLAG wurde die prachtvolle Villa zerstört um auch ja alle Daten zu eliminieren.

„KITT, was war passiert? Warum war der Kontakt abgebrochen?! Und wo zum Henker hast Du Mike gelassen?!", verschränkte Sarah Graiman die Arme und sah auf die roten Streifen die sich in dem Luftzug des Mustangs befanden.

Michael kam wieder mit den Gedanken in die Gegenwart, so stieg er aus und schloss die Tür sanft. „Hi zusammen", nuschelte er, während er seine Sonnenbrille abnahm.

„Ist das nicht Mikes Vater?", fragte Zoe Billy vorsichtig.

„Ich glaub schon...", antwortete Billy mit Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

„KITT, Du sollst doch nicht jeden und alles hier hereinschleppen", warf Sarah dem schwarzen Wagen einen kritischen Blick zu.

„ _Er lies sich mit Worten nicht abhalten. Um Michael zu retten, müssen meine kompletten Systeme überholt werden, Sarah. Ich schlage vor, Sie fangen bald an_ ", sprach KITT seine Antwort aus.

„Jeder und alles bin ich ja nun mal nicht. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre KITT jetzt eine gehackte KI und für die Militärprogramme zuständig", funkte Michael dazwischen.

„ _Er hat Recht, Sarah. Ein EMP-Gerät hat meine Hauptleitungen lahmgelegt. Ich habe keine Kontrolle über irgendeine Funktion. Ich bin noch nie so erniedrigt worden, Sarah..._ ", half KITT dem ehemaligen Foundationmitglied mit Worten unter die Arme, bevor Sarah zu einer gedanklichen Rausschmeißaktion kam.

„Alle Leitungen?!", sie quälte förmlich diese Worte aus ihr hinaus. KITT konnte man nicht mehr hacken was war schief gelaufen? Erst recht konnte kein EMP KITT etwas zu Stande tun. Da hatte ihr Vater lange genug dran gearbeitet.

„Und wo hast Du Mike gelassen?", fragte Zoe etwas zögernd.

„ _Michael wurde niedergeschlagen und in ein tieferliegendes, abgeschirmtes Stockwerk transportiert. Jeder Versuch erneut die Verbindung herzustellen schlug fehl. Es tut mir leid, Sarah_ ", die monotone Stimme blieb stabil.

„Du besitzt keine Gefühle, KITT, es kann Dir nicht leidtun", bei dem Satz blieb Michael die Spucke im Hals hängen. Sarah öffnete die Motorhaube und glitt elegant von einem Teil zum Anderen.

„Wie er besitzt keine Gefühle?", schoss es wütend aus Michael hinaus. Billy faltete seine Hände und versuchte ihm tief in die Augen zu schauen. Solche Streitereien hatte er mit seinem alten Partner auch immer. Doch dieser war zu manchen Tagen sehr launisch.

„Computer besitzen nun mal keine Gefühle, Mr. Knight", versuchte er zu lächeln.

„Natürlich besitzt er Gefühle, was denken Sie denn? Er ist hochentwickelt und gleichzeitig besitzt er damit welche", ballte Michael seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Charles hatte mir bei der Jobanfrage meinen alten Partner versprochen. Aber darüber können wir uns später unterhalten."

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Mr. Knight", gab Sarah mit etwas lauterer Stimme wieder. „Mein Vater hat KITT perfekt entwickelt. Denken Sie etwa die Erinnerungen von dem Vorgänger würden uns sagen, wo Mike steckt? Das Headset sendet überhaupt keine Signale mehr, KITT?"

„ _Nein, bedauere. Was meinen Sie mit 'Erinnerungen'? Mr. Knight hat mir von einem ehemaligen KITT erzählt. Bin ich dieser?_ ", hakte jetzt auch KITT etwas nach. Michael fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er nicht auch noch diese Frage stellen musste.

„Können wir das auf später verschieben, KITT? Mike zu finden und heil zurück zu bringen hat Priorität", zischte Zoe. Die drei jungen Leute wussten genau worauf Michael hinaus wollte. Immerhin versuchten sie während der laufenden Mission noch immer einige Daten von den Hinterlassenden von Charles Graiman zu entschlüsseln.

„Wenn Ihr ihm das jetzt nicht beantwortet, wird er seine Missionen nicht gründlich ausführen. Ich warne euch nur", hob Michael seine Stimme etwas. Dabei sah er Zoe und Billy an.

Sarah schwang ihren Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns KITT wieder hergebracht haben, Sie können gehen." Zoe und Billy rissen ihre Augen auf.

„Sarah…", seufzte Zoe ein mitleidigen Ton. „Ein bisschen mehr Dank hätte ich von Dir schon erwartet." Sarah drehte sich um und blickte wütend in die gealterten Augen von Michael.

„Gut, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ja Mike mit KITT retten fahren, wenn Sie sich dafür qualifiziert fühlen. Denn Zoe und Billy brauche ich hier um alles zu überwachen. Ich selbst muss mich um den Schreibtisch kümmern. Apropos Billy aktiviere bitte Katie und Lisa für eine Überholung der Nanolackierung", versuchte sie schwach zu lächeln. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Mike. Was ist, wenn KITT jetzt wirklich nicht mehr sauber arbeiten würde? Das Risiko war zu groß.

„Wird erledigt, Boss", drehte sich Billy mit seinem Drehstuhl zurück zu dem PC. Die beiden gelben Roboter erhoben ihr Haupt und schickten einen grünen Scan auf die schwarze Karosserie.

Sarah entschwand in der Zeit forschen Schrittes in dem rechten Flur.

„Und ich hacke mich in die Straßen- und Pubüberwachungen ein. Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter", widmete sich Zoe ebenfalls wieder zu ihrem Computer.

„Benutzt Du wieder mein Programm?", fragte Billy vorsichtig und leise.

„Ohne Dein Programm komme ich doch nur halb so weit", zwinkerte Zoe ihrem Kollegen zu.

Michael tappte in dieser Zeit ungeduldig um das Gestell, sprich KITTs Parkplatz, herum und sah den Robotern bei der Arbeit zu. Immer wieder gingen sie abwechselnd mit unterschiedlichen Drüsen an der Karosserie heran.

„Früher kümmerte sich Bonnie liebevoll um den Wagen und heutzutage ist alles mit Computern und Robotern. Langsam verstehe ich warum KITT so monoton klingt", grübelte er mit ausgesprochenen Gedanken.

„Pff, ich bitte Sie, Mr. Knight. KITT ist nicht monoton. Ganz im Gegenteil: er entwickelt langsam ein bisschen Humor", schüttelte Zoe den Kopf. „Zeigs ihm mal, KITT."

„ _Zoe, in der momentanen Situation ist mir nicht nach Wortwitzen. Konzentrieren Sie sich lieber auf Ihre Arbeit_ ", antwortete die KI.

„Tze. Sehen Sie, Mr Knight. Er versucht den Boss zu spielen. Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht monoton klingend", grinste Zoe und tippte auf ihren Bildschirmen herum.

„ _Negativ, Zoe. Der „Boss" ist Sarah und ich bin ihr unterstellt. Der Vorwurf, dass ich eine höhere Position erreichen will, ist unpassend._ "

„Aha… Ich finde er versucht eher cool zu sein als Humor zu entwickeln...", lies Michael sich auf das dort-stehende Sofa fallen und beobachtete die gelben Roboter bei der Arbeit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Zeit: 10:02 AM, 03.10.2009  
Ort: SSC, HQ der FLAG

„KITT, ist Dir nicht langweilig?", seufzte Michael, als er einen Kaffee schlürfte.

„ _Ganz im Gegenteil, Mr Knight. Ich suche mit Zoe Überwachungskameras, auf denen vielleicht Michaels letzte Position deutlich wird oder andere Hinweise, die sich bei unserer Suche für Nützlich entpuppen. Jedoch weisen Sie Langeweile auf"_ , sprach der reparierende schwarze Mustang.

„Ja. Habt ihr auch eine Beschäftigung für einen alten Mann?", fragte Michael die nächste Person, in diesem Fall Zoe.

„Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, können Sie Sarah beim Aufräumen helfen. Sie glauben ja gar nicht, wie viele alte Sachen sie noch von Charles gefunden hat. Aus Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, haben wir auch die ganzen Daten aus dem Ansitz auf Hawaii hierher geholt. Darunter müssten auch alte Daten des Knight Two Thousand sein...", tippte die Asiatin weiter auf ihrer Tastatur, „KITT, hast Du was über Mikes Position?" Sie wollte sofort zurück zu dem alten Gesprächsthema, vor Sorge, dass KITT weiterhin unangenehme Fragen stellte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal auf die Suche begeben", nickte Michael und quälte sich an der Couch abstützend auf die Beine. Langsamen und müden Schrittes bog er in einem der Gänge ab.

„ _Negativ, Zoe. Sämtliche Aufzeichnungen wurden unlesbar gemacht und damit für mich unzugänglich_ ", antwortete die Stimme der KI noch schnell.

Michael machte sich währenddessen Gedanken. „Billy meinte, KITT hätte keine Gefühle. Was für ein Quatsch. Genauso wie dieser KITT ein anderer sein soll, als mein Partner früher. Mein Kopf stimmt dazu, aber mein Gefühl sagt was anderes...", nuschelte er vor sich hin.

„Da haben Sie gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Ich habe gerade Daten gefunden, die genau das aussagen. Kommen Sie mal her", unterbrach Sarah aus einem Raum seine Gedanken.

Er schreckte auf und guckte sich verwirrt in dem Stapel der Unterlagen um bis er eine grinsende Sarah entdeckte.

„Was haben Sie gefunden?", blinzelte er hoffnungsvoll , als er ihr mit großen Schritten näher kam. Sie lächelte, streifte sich eine Strähne ihrer langen, dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht und rief einige Daten auf einem alten Laptop mithilfe eines USB-Sticks auf.

„Ja. Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass KITT nur ein Notprojekt war, weil KARR das Eigentliche war. Bei KARR war ihnen ein Fehler in der Programmierung unterlaufen. KITT wurde aktiviert als Prototyp, um die KI bei KARR zu ersetzen, aus Hoffnung er hört dann auf seinen Fahrer. Aber KITT war nie der richtige Prototyp oder? Die Erzählungen von meinem Vater und von Alex Torris sagen zwar etwas anderes…", fing Sarah an zu erzählen. Nebenbei scrollte sie weiter in den Daten.

„Nein… KARR war der Prototyp. Aber sprechen wir hier wirklich über den gleichen KARR? Durch die Nachrichten bekam ich mit, was hier unten passierte. Ein Experiment der CIA lief schief und sorgte für genug Verwüstung. Sieben Menschen wurden dabei getötet. Wenn es der KARR ist, der mich vor 24 Jahren töten wollte, hat sich der gute Charles mächtig in der KI geirrt. Aber der KARR, den ich kannte, hat niemanden umgebracht", schaute nun auch Michael vertieft in die Daten auf dem Laptopbildschirm und gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich an das Ebenbild von KITT mit dem weißlackierten Streifen an der Karosserie. Beide KIs sprangen in einander und nur einer hatte überlebt. Zumindest war das das Ergebnis. Wieso kam Charles auf die Idee noch eine KI KARR zu nennen? Oder sogar eine neu zu entwickeln?

„Schieben wir das erst mal beiseite. Eins kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen: Diese Daten stammen von dem Knight Industrie Two Thousand. Es scheint unfassbar viel Erinnerung und Erfahrung zu sein...", drehte Sarah ihren Kopf in Michaels Richtung. Mangels Platz um sich hinzuhocken, musste er sich über ihre Schulter lehnen.

„Was passiert, wenn ihr die in KITT einprogrammiert?", wandte er jetzt auch seinen Blick in ihre Augen. Wäre er jetzt 20 Jahre jünger, hätte er ein paar Komplimente für ihr Aussehen gemacht. Vor allem ihre Augen leuchteten wunderhübsch in natürlichen Farben.

„Naja. Als erstes müssten wir die Formate so anpassen, dass sie für KITTs Systeme lesbar sind. Mr Knight, mit der Zeit hat KITT immer mehr dazu gelernt, wenn wir ihm jetzt diese Erinnerungen zurückgeben, wird er weder der KITT sein, den Sie kennen oder den wir kennen. Es kann sogar passieren, dass seine Systeme einen kompletten Kollaps erleben und ganz heruntergefahren werden müssen. Das wäre das Aus für KITT", tief in ihren Gedanken wollte sie der KI nicht schaden, indem sie ihm Daten gab. Aber es waren seine Daten.

„Die Chance das so etwas passiert, ist aber nicht hoch, oder?", flimmerte erneut ein Funken Hoffnung in ihm auf.

„Es wäre ein Risiko wert. Doch als Erstes müssen wir Mike finden. Als Vater müssten Sie doch mehr Sorgen um ihn haben, als um einen Computer"

„Ehrlich gesagt, empfinde ich für KITT mehr väterliche Gefühle als für Mike. Aber Sie haben Recht. Ich mach mich auf die Socken", nickte Michael und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und bringen Sie Mike so schnell es geht sicher zurück . Und seien Sie selbst vorsichtig", Michael hörte einen gewissen traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

Wieder nickte er und ging schnelleren Schrittes in die Haupthalle.

„ _Reparatur abgeschlossen_ ", sprach gerade die tiefe Stimme des Knight Three Thousand, „ _Wie es mir scheint, haben Sie sich nur wenig Zeit gelassen um Sarah zu helfen._ "

„Es ist mir wichtiger, dass wir erst einmal Mike zurückbringen", klopfte der ältere Herr auf die schwarze Motorhaube.

„ _Da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Es sind schon zwölf Stunden seit dem Vorfall vergangen._ "

„Öh… Ja kommt bestimmt hin, lass uns zuerst zurück zu der Kneipe fahren, wo du auch den EMP auf die Motorhaube bekommen hast", öffnete Michael die Fahrertüre und lies sich mit einem Stöhnen auf dem Sitz nieder.

„Mr Knight, wenn KITT noch einmal ein EMP abbekommt, kann es sein, dass seine ganzen Systeme ausfallen und eventuelle Schäden in der Programmierung hinterlassen", drehte sich die schlanke Asiatin auf ihrem Stuhl zu KITT und Michael.

„Mit anderen Worten, ich soll vorsichtig sein. Natürlich", er zog die Türe zu und setzte sich in die richtige Fahrerposition. Gefühlt war sein Hintern schon platt gesessen, von der langen Autofahrt her, „Hast Du eine Art Super Persuit Mode?"

„ _Was ist ein 'Super Persuit Mode'?_ ", die Programmierung der KI hatte einen leichten fraglichen Unterton in der Stimme, blieb aber wie sonst, neutral.

„Eine Karosserieveränderung, die es ermöglicht 500km/h zu erreichen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Du so etwas sicher besitzt, neben dem ganzen anderen Schnickschnack..."

„ _So etwas besitze ich in der Tat. Initiiere Gefechtsmodus_ ", sprach der Wagen nicht einmal richtig zu Ende, als schon der Befehl von seiner Matrix zu den Nanocomputern auf seiner schwarzen Karosserie per kleine, aber schnelle Datengröße geschickt wurde. Als diese den Befehl empfingen, fingen sie an zu arbeiten. Überall gleichzeitig klappten sich verschiedene Einzelteile der Karosse auf und anders wieder zusammen, ein neues Aussehen entstand.

Die Reifen, die ohne hin schon breit waren, veränderten sich zu einer Art Hot Rod Reifen, mit Hinten einem viel größeren Radius als Vorne. Die sonst gestreiften Rücklichter, die eine senkrechte Position hatten, entwickelten sich zu schmalen waagerechten roten Schlitzen. Auch die Stoßstangen bekamen ein getuntes Kit ab. Von dem nun prächtigen Spoiler nicht abzusehen.  
Als letztes Merkmal teilte sich das Shelbylogo in vier Bruchstücke auf und wieder zusammen, mit einer anderen Position der Kobra, die auf Angriffsmodus gestellt war.  
Unter dem jetzt tiefergelegten Sportwagen erleuchtete ein tiefes Blau den Stellplatz. Der Innenraum des Wagens veränderte seine Farbe von dem sonstigen Blau in ein aggressives Rot.

„ _Transformation abgeschlossen._ "

„Woa", schreckte Michael nach vorn um sich diese wunderbare Technik im Innenraum genauer anzuschauen. Immerhin passierte dies in weniger als zwei Sekunden.

„ _Starte Motor_ ", mit dem Kommentar sprang der kraftvolle und modifizierte V8-Motor mit den zirka 5400 Kubikzentimetern an. Gleichzeitig drehte sich sein Parkplatz einmal um Hundertachtzig Grad, damit die Schnauze des Wagens Richtung Schleusentor zeigte.

„ _Automatisches Gurtsystem wird aktiviert_ ", war sein nächster Kommentar, „ _Soll ich fahren oder möchten Sie?_ ", er stellte die Frage vorsichtiger und in einem etwas anderen Tonfall.

„Ich möchte", antwortete Michael mit dem immer noch in Staunen versetztem Gesicht.

„ _Schleuse wird geöffnet_ ", kam als letztes die Mitteilung der weiblichen Computerstimme im SSC. Als das Tor breit genug war, legte Michael den ersten Gang ein und drückte das Gaspedal durch.

Mit einer sehr schnellen Beschleunigung raste er den unterirdischen Tunnel und die Hauptflugzeughalle entlang, hinaus zurück auf den Sierra Highway, der nach Las Vegas führte.

„ _Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie vorhin einen Hundert Meilen Umweg gefahren sind? Der jetzige Weg ist noch 258 Meilen lang. Vorausberechnete Ankunftszeit in einer Stunde und Vierzig Minuten bei einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit von 310,7 Meilen pro Stunde_ ", düste der schwarze stark modifizierte Mustang über die Straßen. Schnell und gleichzeitig elegant schnitt er die Kurven, und raste mit wenig Abstand an den anderen Autos vorbei.

„Ich war ja auch der Meinung, ich bringe Dich erst mal zu Bonnie, aber in diesem Fall ist Mike viel wichtiger", rückte Michael ungeduldig auf dem Fahrersitz hin und her. Er wusste im Moment nicht, woran er denken sollte. An die Sehnsucht mit seinem alten Partner zu sprechen oder seinen Sohn zu retten.

„ _Etliche Werte Ihres Körpers sind gestiegen. Fühlen Sie sich in meiner Gegenwart unwohl?_ ", blendete KITT eine Grafikdarstellung von Michaels Körper auf die Windschutzscheibe. Einige Pfeile deuteten auf ungewohnte hohe Messwerte.

„Nimmst Du bitte diese Grafik aus der Sicht?!", verschärfte der ältere Mann auf dem Fahrersitz seinen Ton. Ohne Kommentar faltete sich die rot-dargestellte Grafik zusammen und verschwand in einer Ecke auf dem Headupdisplay.

„Ich bin um Mike besorgt, KITT", antwortete er schließlich auf die Frage.

„ _Sie erwähnten Sarah gegenüber, dass Sie sich mehr um den Knight Industries Two Thousand sorgen als um Ihren Sohn. Wie darf ich diesen Wechsel Ihrer Meinung verstehen?_ "

„KITT… So etwas ist schwer zu erklären. Und der richtige Moment ist es auch nicht dafür."

„ _Unsere Fahrzeit beträgt noch über eine Stunde. Wir haben somit genug Zeit um dieses Thema auszudiskutieren._ "

„KITT! Ich möchte aber nicht. Geht Deine Musikdatenbank jetzt?"

„ _Positiv. Ich habe Ihnen eine Playlist mit Liedern aus den Achtzigern zusammengestellt. Das erste Lied heißt..._ "

„Spiel bitte einfach ab", verdrehte Michael genervt seine Augen.

„ _Wie Sie wünschen. In 68 Meilen spielte sich vor Zwei Minuten auf dem Highway 15 in Höhe Halloran Springs ein Verkehrsunfall ab. Es verzögert unsere Fahrzeit erheblich_ ", teilte die KI mit und rief ein Satellitenbild von dem Geschehen auf. Unglücklicher Weise wieder direkt in Michaels Sicht. Im Hintergrund ging die Musik an, auf die sich Michael aber nicht konzentrieren konnte und somit, wusste er auch nicht, welches Lied gerade am Laufen war.

„Nimmst Du verdammt nochmal das Zeugs aus der Sicht?!", schnauzte das, in die Jahre gekommene Mitglied der alten Foundation erneut und dieses Mal in einem noch schärferen Ton.

„ _Ich dachte, es könnte Sie interessieren..._ ", brach KITT seinen Satz ab und begnügte sich vorsichtig zur Stille.

„Ja, es ist auch wichtig. Statt den beleidigten Bock zu spielen, könntest Du mal eine alternative Route heraussuchen", klopfte Michael vorsichtig mit seiner rechten Hand auf dem Armaturenbrett „Ich meinte es nicht so."

„ _Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Eine alternative Route existiert nicht. Außer Sie bestehen darauf, in dem Sand zu fahren_ ", wehrte KITT sich in seinem neutralen und monotonen Ton.

„Okay, wann treffen wir auf die Stelle?"

„ _In Sechsundzwanzig Minuten._ "

„Irgendeine andere Idee? Du besitzt doch sicherlich noch mehr von solchen Überraschungen", grinste er die blau leuchtende Glaskugel an und wechselte anschließend seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. Für einen Moment lang dachte er, er erkannte seinen alten Partner in der Stimmgrafiksimulation.

„ _Für den Turbo Boost ist das Verkehrsaufkommen der anderen beteiligten Verkehrsteilnehmer zu riskant, dazu wird die Länge des Staus das Landen verhindern. Eine Transformationssequenz in einen Polizeiwagen wäre nicht ratsam. Ich empfange gerade die Polizeidurchsagen, die öffentlich in den Radios ausgestrahlt werden. Wie es scheint, sollen die Fahrer eines schwarzen, getunten Mustangs einen Geldtransporter während der Fahrt von der Straße gedrängt haben und schließlich verschwunden sein_ ", las KITT von einer großen Menge an Daten zusammengefasst vor. Zur Vorsicht hatte er alles auf dem rechten Teil der Windschutzscheibe aufgerufen.

„Wir würden mit diesem Aussehen Aufmerksamkeit auf uns bringen."

„ _Nicht nur das Aussehen, Mr Knight. Auch die erhöhte Geschwindigkeit, die sich jenseits des Limits befindet._ "

„Eine Ahnung, wer das war und was sie mit dem Transporter angestellt haben?"

„ _Negativ._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Zeit: 01:13 PM, 03.10.2009

Ort: Highway 15

Der ehemalige Fahrer des Knight Twothousand bremste langsam den schwarzen Mustang ab. Der Highway füllte sich immer mehr mit anderen Fahrzeugen. Schon innerhalb weniger Minuten standen sie.

„ _Die momentane Verkehrssituation verzögert unser Ankommen um vier Stunden und Achtundfünfzig Minuten_ ", brach KITT Michaels innerliches Fluchen.

„Danke, KITT", brummelte er eine Antwort hinaus und tickte ab und zu das Gaspedal an, um einen Meter vorwärts zu kommen. Weiterhin ungeduldig rutschte er auf dem Shelby Sitz hin und her.

„ _Die ausgewählte Musik von Ihnen scheint Sie nicht zu beruhigen, wünschen Sie andere Musik?_ ", versuchte KITT ein kleines Gespräch aufzubauen.

„Es erstaunt mich, dass Du ruhig bleiben kannst. Immerhin ist Mike in Gefahr. Gibst Du mir bitte Sarah?", lenkte der ältere Mann von der Frage ab und tippte nervös auf dem Lenkrad herum. Er sah sich das Headupdisplay genauer an. Unten in der Mitte war ein kleiner holografischer Mustang, der ihn durch das ständige Drehen noch verrückter machte.

„ _Sofort_ ", schob KITT noch hinterher, bevor schon ein Fenster mit Sarah auf dem Headupdisplay erschien.

„Hallo Michael, KITT. Habt ihr etwas Neues?", frage Sarah mit besorgter Stimme. Ihre Augenringe zogen sich bis ihren Mundwinkeln. Auch die normaler weise strahlenden braunen Augen waren inzwischen leicht trüb. Sie versuchte es mit Schinke zu verdecken, doch Michael kannte Frauen nur zu gut, da nützt die beste und teuerste Schminke auch nicht viel.

„Nein, bedauere. Ich hoffte, Du hättest etwas Neues zu berichten...", seufzte Michael mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

„Was Mikes Position angeht, nein. Was den Knight Two Thousand angeht, ja. Ich habe noch mehr alte Dateien gefunden und modernisiert. Ich kann Dir aber nicht sagen, was genau in den Ordnern drinsteckt. Wenn diese nicht so sehr schwierig zu entpacken wären, hätte ich sie euch schon längst geschickt", Sarah machte eine kurze Pause und legte einen Papierstapel beiseite, „ich muss mich noch bei Dir entschuldigen, Michael. Ich hätte nicht so aggressiv reagieren sollen… Weißt Du, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass Du Mike zurückbringst?", kniff Sarah ihre Augen zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.

„Ach, schon in Ordnung. Ich melde mich, wenn ich weiteres herausgefunden habe und noch habe ich ihn nicht", nickte Michael. Das Kommunikationsfenster schloss sich von alleine und verschwand auf der unteren Leiste der Scheibe.

„ _Darf ich Ihnen erneut die Frage stellen, wer Ihnen wichtiger ist, Michael oder der Knight Two Thousand?_ ", nervte KITT weiterhin mit der Frage.

„Mike ist mein Sohn. KITT mein Partner. Gefühlt stellst Du diese Frage zum tausendsten Mal, könntest Du damit bitte aufhören", holte Michael seine alte orangefarbene Sonnenbrille aus der Jackentasche der Lederjacke und setzte sie auf.

„ _Warum haben Sie Jennifer früher verlassen? Sie wussten von Mike. Er wusste aber nichts von Ihnen, nicht mal ihren Namen"_ , sprach die CPU des KITTs.

„Ich hatte einen Auftrag. Und zu damaligen Zeiten war eine Familie jobtechnisch nicht möglich."

„ _Warum haben Sie den Two Thousand verlassen?_ "

„Muss ich dir jede Frage beantworten?", verdrehte Michael seine Augen und blickte genervt aus dem Fenster.

„ _Ich wüsste die Antworten gerne, Mr Knight."_

„Dann gib Dich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Ach schau, es geht weiter", atmete Michael tief ein und aus, bevor er das Lenkrad erneut umgriff und es mit etwas geladener Kraft zusammendrückte. Er neigte vorsichtig seinen Fuß, um das Gaspedal etwas weiter herunterzudrücken, nur so konnte er die Lücke schließen.

„ _In zwei Meilen befindet sich die Polizeikontrolle. Was werden Sie tun?_ ", schlich KITT zu der jetzigen Situation über.

„Wir werden nichts machen, immerhin sind wir auch nur Verkehrsteilnehmer. Oder versteckst Du im Kofferraum irgendetwas auffälliges?"

„ _Negativ. Warum sollte ich?_ "

Michael bremste den schwarzen Wagen wieder ab und brachte ihn wieder zum Stehen. Er lies das Lenkrad los und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Noch immer hatte er kaum Ahnung, wer diese Personen waren, die Mike etwas antaten. Es machte ihn nervöser, im Dunklen zu tappen.

Zeit: 02:30 PM, 03.10.2009

Ort: Highway 15

Nach einer Stunde die Rücklichter des davorstehenden Wagens anstarren, war der schwarze Shelby an der Polizeikontrolle angelangt. Auf jeder Spur des Highways stand jeweils ein Polizist. Pro Minute wurde ungefähr ein Fahrzeug durchgelassen.

Auf der linken Spur hielt die Polizistin ihre Hand mit der flachen Seite Michael entgegen. Mit der anderen Hand bildete sie eine Pfeilbewegung, mit der Bedeutung auf die rechte Spur zu wechseln.

So betätigte Michael den rechten Blinker und rollte vorsichtig auf die andere Spur. Der dortstehende Polizist winkte den Muscle Car auf den Feldweg.

Ein weiterer Polizist, diesmal mit einer eher weniger tauglichen Strandfigur, kam auf Michaels heruntergelassene Fenster zu.

„Guten Tag, ich muss Sie bitten, das Fahrzeug zu verlassen und mir zu folgen. Sie sind wegen Überfalls festgenommen. Am besten Sie erzählen gleich mal, wo Sie Ihre Komplizen und die Beute gelassen haben. Sonst müssen Sie dies vor Gericht aussagen", griff der Polizist Michael am Kragen und zog ihn zum Fenster hinaus. Er öffnete die Fahrertüre von außen und griff geschickt um, dass Michael mit dem Oberkörper an KITTs Seite gepresst wurde.

„Hören Sie mir zu! Es liegt hier ein gewaltiges Missverständnis vor! Ich bin kein Verbrecher!", brüllte Michael und erfuhr mit jedem weiteren Wort einen starken Schmerz, der durch den Griff des Polizisten ausgeübt wurde.

„Durchsucht das Auto! Und Sie, Mr Knight, sparen Sie Ihre Worte für den Richter", rief der Polizist und drückte mit der anderen Hand Michaels Oberkörper mit mehr Kraft gegen die Karosse.

Mit dem Gesicht zur Seite gedrückt, beobachtete Michael, den Polizisten, der für das Durchwinken der Fahrzeuge auf der Autobahn verantwortlich war, wie er Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche holte und sie mit einem Daumendruck öffnete.

„Durchsuchen Sie ruhig das Fahrzeug. Sie werden überrascht sein, Sie finden nichts", krächzte Michael aus sich heraus.

„Wir werden schon irgendetwas finden, was Sie zum Täter macht. Nicht wahr, Jim?", lachte der dickere Polizist. Er griff kräftig in den Nacken und schob den Expolizisten zu dem Ford Crown Victoria Polizeiwagen. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er Michael los und öffnete die Hintertür und schon quetschte er Michael dort hinein. Mit einem kraftvollen Schwung wurde die Tür zugeschlagen. Durch die verdunkelten Scheiben konnte Michael nicht mehr nach außen sehen.

Der genannte Jim riss die Beifahrertür des Shelbys auf und setzte sich auf den Sitz.

Er staunte über das Headupsystem und tippe mit seinen fettigen Fingern auf der Scheibe herum.

„Interessantes Fluchtfahrzeug. Die Technik muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben… Erstaunlich, was man sich mit gestohlenen Dingen so kaufen kann", murmelte Jim und strich mit seiner anderen Hand seine schulterlangen Haare hinter die Ohren.

„ _Könnten Sie es bitte unterlassen, auf dem Bildschirm wahllos irgendetwas anzutippen? Und ja, ich habe ein Vermögen gekostet. Um genau zu sein, 36 Millionen Dollar_ ", kam KITT zu Wort, er hatte einen freundlichen Unterton.

Jim erschrak und sah sich sofort um. Eine typische Reaktion, wenn KITT anfing zu sprechen.

„ _Es befindet sich nur eine Person in diesem Fahrzeug. Sie sprechen mit dem automatischen Verteidigungsprogramm. Bitte verlassen Sie unverzüglich das Fahrzeug, sonst werden Maßnahmen ergriffen_ ", KITTs Stimmprozessor verschärfte sich in einen leicht wütenden Ton.

Als der Polizist nicht ausgestiegen war, knallte KITT seine Tür mit Kraft zu. Jim erschrak erneut und klopfte mit aller Kraft an die Türscheibe.

„ _Lassen Sie Mr Knight wieder frei, so lasse ich Sie wieder frei. Sie können das elektronische Megafon benutzen_ ", meinte die CPU und sog langsam Luft aus seinem Inneren.

„Schon gut! Schon gut! Wo muss ich draufdrücken?", schnappte der junge Polizist nach kaum vorhandenen Sauerstoff.

„ _Sprechen Sie einfach._ "

„Jeff, lasst Knight wieder frei! Ich kriege kaum noch Luft!", quälte Jim aus sich heraus. KITT ließ sofort nach und pumpte wieder Sauerstoff in sein Inneres.

Mit großem Luftholen quälte Jim ein kleines „Danke" heraus.

KITT öffnete die Fahrertüre, der junge Polizist übernahm seine Kräfte und fiel seitlich vom Sitz herunter.

Mithilfe seiner Sensoren beobachtete die Künstliche Intelligenz, wie das ehemalige Foundationmitglied äußerst höflich aus dem Polizeiwagen herausgelassen wurde.

Dieser nickte ernst dem älteren rundlichen Polizisten zu und nahm seine Beine in die Hand, sodass er nach wenigen Sekunden auf dem Shelby Sitz saß. Der Motor grummelte und die Räder drehten durch als der schwarze Mustang die Polizeikontrolle verließ.

„Danke, KITT", lächelte Michael und umgriff das Lenkrad fester.

„ _Sie müssen mir nicht danken, ich bin programmiert meinen Fahrer zu schützen. Ich empfehle, wir nehmen den Gefechtsmodus mit Blaulicht um die Kilometer aufzuholen_ ", sprach die monotone Stimme der CPU des Mustangs.

„Einverstanden", nickte der ehemalige Ex-Cop und legte eine ernste Miene auf.

„ _Initiiere Transformationssequenz"_ , kündigte der Wagen an.

Im Inneren spürte Michael wie die Nanotechnologie auf der Karosserie anfing zu arbeiten.

Wieder klappte sie sich um und ließ die angreifende Kobra erwecken. Zusätzlich erschien ein rot-blaues Polizeilicht auf dem Dach.

„ _Transformation abgeschlossen_ ", meinte KITT. Die Polizeisirene schrillte im ganzen Innenraum.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal Vollgas geben. Darf ich fragen, wie Du den Polizisten dazu überredet hast, mich wieder frei zu lassen?", guckte der lockenhaarige Mann die Schneekugel mit dem blauen Hintergrund und rot aufleuchtenden Streifen an. Wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er die alten drei länglichen Streifen vom Knight Two Thousand beobachten. Mit einem direkten Unterschied, die junge CPU sprach sehr vorsichtig.

„ _Ich habe sprichwörtlich die Luft herausgelassen_ ", KITTs Stimme hatte einen belustigen Unterton.

Michaels Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in eine fragwürdige Miene.

„Spricht das nicht gegen Deine Direktiven? Oder hast Du Dir einen Virus eingefangen?", lenkte der Fahrer hastig hin und her um an den Autos auf dem Highway vorbeizukommen.

„ _Meine oberste Direktive ist, Michaels Leben beschützen und keinem Menschen schaden. Es gab eine 89,819202 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Polizist innerhalb zwei Minuten seinen Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen wieder eingeatmet. Dazu schwebt Michaels Leben immer noch in höchster Gefahr. Zu meinen Systemen: mein Kerncomputersystem arbeitet in normalen Parametern, der Luftdruck der Reifen befindet sich im normalen Bereich. Die Nanolegierung liegt bei 78 Prozent Standhaftigkeit. Unsere momentane Geschwindigkeit beträgt Dreihundertsechzig Meilen pro Stunde"_ , zählte KITT auf.

„Mit anderen Worten, Du hast instinktiv gehandelt und Dir geht es gut?", fragte Michael nach.

„ _Ich handle nicht instinktiv, ich habe nach logischen Schlussfolgerungen gehandelt"_ , wehrte KITT sich, „ _Es kommt ein unbefugter Anruf auf meiner Stimmmodulationssequenz herein. Ich kann den Anruf nicht blockieren. Meine „gute Gesundheit" wird gleich beendet werden"_ , verwandelte sich die belustigte Stimmung in eine ernste.

„Weißt Du wer das ist?", fragte Michael irritierend.

„ _Negativ. Ich empfehle, Sie deaktivieren mich_ _für einen kurzen Zeitraum_ _, um größere Schäden in meinem System zu vermeiden_ ", bat der Mustang und nahm von seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit ab.

Michael quetschte seine Fingernägel in das mit leichtem stoffüberzogene Lenkrad und drückte mit aller Kraft auf das Bremspedal: „Vergiss es! Ich schalte dich nicht ab! So etwas haben wir auch schon früher durchgestanden! Hör auf Dich wie eine Memme zu benehmen!", schnauzte der Fahrer. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden und Metern stand der schwarze getunte Ford auf dem linken Streifen der Schnellstraße.


End file.
